


Don't Sweat The Small Stuff

by cherry619



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen really shouldn't find Jared's sweat as sexy as he does...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Sweat The Small Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [J2 Summer Break comment fic meme](http://akintay.livejournal.com/122667.html?view=3684907#t3684907) for [THIS](p) prompt. It is unbetaed so please excuse my glaring errors.

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/000s62s2/)   


Jared once again wiped the sweat dripping from his eyebrow as he tried to fan himself off with his hand.

Jensen stared as the sweat dripped from his face down his neck. He wanted nothing more than to run over there and lick the sweat drop off but he didn’t need the crew wondering if he was possessed. He had more self control than that of course.

But it was hard, it was probably 100 degrees in Vancouver as they tried to do a scene. They were dressed in their normal suits they wore when they impersonated FBI or other law enforcement and it was scorching hot in the black fabric.

The sun beat down upon his skin and he was sure he was going to freckle worse than he did last summer but all he could concentrate on was Jared’s sinfully hot body as it sweated in the heat.

Sweat shouldn’t be a turn on. In fact Jensen’s sure if he thought about any other person’s sweat he would likely puke but Jared… _god_ it gave Jensen chills thinking about it.

Straightening his tie his eyes stay glued to how Jared would try to loosen his clothes or how every five seconds he would swipe his sweaty bangs aside.

Jensen imagined him ravishing Jared as soon as Bob said cut. He imagined stripping off Jared’s jacket and pants, ripping off the dress shirt underneath and watching as the buttons flew in every direction. He would kiss him sweetly and make Jared beg and pant like only Jensen could.

Then when Jared squirmed enough and his boxers tented with his desire he would-

“Jensen!”

Jensen jumped and tried to shake his head of the maddening thoughts. Looking to see who was trying to get his attention he noticed Jim standing there with his hands on his hips with a knowing look. Jensen was adamantly ashamed at how easy he was and sorta creeped out that Jim knew him that well. “What?”

“Bob said to take two, Jared’s sweating bullets and already messed up his hair and makeup.”

Clearing his throat Jensen shifted to try and alleviate the ache in his pants. “Right take two right.”

“Jensen just get your horny ass taken care of so we can finish this thing.” And with that Jim stalked off towards his trailer and left Jensen standing there like a blushing idiot.

Jensen stalked off towards his own trailer highly uncomfortable. No matter what he did he just couldn’t get his erection to calm down. His mind was overrun with images of Jared’s hot body all glistening with sweat.

Shivering Jensen managed to waddle the best he could to his trailer.

Inside he could hear the shower running. He knew no one else but Jared came into his trailer and used his shower.

Grinning like a fool he quickly stripped of his suit and squeezed into the average size bathroom. Sure enough Jensen could see Jared’s head peeking up over the glass. Damn gigantic moose that he was.

Sliding open the glass door Jensen drank in the sight of Jared’s naked body all slathered up with soap and water. Suddenly his hard on turned much harder and he swore he could probably cut glass with the thing.

Licking his lips Jensen spoke in a husky tone. “Got any room for one more?”

Jared startled as if he didn’t realize anyone was in the shower with him and knowing Jared he probably never realized someone came in.

“I don’t know if my sexiness will allow another sexy body in the shower.” Jared said winking while trailing his hands down his hot body, fiddling with his nipples before grazing down his happy trail.

Jensen groaned and grabbed his hard dick giving it a pull. “You’re going to kill me. God your hot body all slick with sweat….ngh…” Jensen moaned and gave the head of his dick a tight squeeze.

Jared curled his mouth into an evil leer and turned around fully his body flush up against Jensen’s. “Are you saying you like watching me sweat? Mister clean freak who hates dirty clothes and hates body odor?” Jared teased.

Jensen shook his head frantically and rubbed his body against Jared’s. “No,” Jensen panted. “Just like your dirty clothes and fuck…..” Jensen cursed as Jared’s huge hand wrapped around his aching cock. “A-and I like your body _oooooodorrrr._ ” Jensen jerked his hips in pleasure as Jared started twisting his hand up and down his hard length. Each swipe getting Jensen closer and closer to heaven.

“And what else baby?” Jared whispered in Jensen’s ear as he played with the slit rubbing the precome all over.

Jensen’s pupils widened and he yelled. “I love your sweat!” Soon Jensen’s orgasm hit and he was jerking wildly as Jared milked his spent dick.

Jensen moaned and latched onto Jared’s neck and sucked for all he was worth making sure to leave a mark and stake his claim. It would be a bitch to cover up but at the moment Jensen didn’t care.

“That’s what I thought.” Jared said proudly letting Jensen suckle at his neck.

Jensen grinned as he sucked some more. And well he had to agree of course.

_**The End** _


End file.
